The present invention relates to a method of verifying ID-papers and the like with the purpose of establishing whether or not a presented paper or document is genuine, particularly a document that includes a photograph which supports the identity of the person presenting the document.
Forged ID-papers, passports, visas, and the like that permit people to enter countries, areas, buildings and the like are becoming an ever greater problem. Such ID-papers are normally issued in the form of a document that proves the identity of the person carrying the document and therewith legitimises his/her passage or provides proof of the person's identity in some other way. As mentioned, forged ID-papers are relatively commonplace throughout the world and it is more or less impossible for those checking such papers to ascertain whether or not they are genuine.